


Falling in Love with Moonlight

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: CS Halloweek [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tears, ghost - Freeform, non-graphic depiction of sex, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Being the new kid in town is hard. Living in a house that is haunted by a long-dead princess is even harder. Killian Jones just wants to take life one step at a time, even if those steps are followed by someone only he can see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to repost this because the first time I did, only the first section uploaded. Hope you all enjoy it! CS Halloweek is finished!

Killian Jones was seventeen when his brother decided to ruin his life. Liam insisted this was for the best. He was finished with the Navy and turned away the chance to be Admiral, deciding he wanted his brother to be raised as a normal teenager and not live his life on a ship with a dozen other men. 

He got a job managing the docks in some sleepy town in America. A place that Killian never even heard of and couldn’t even be found on his own GPS. The job itself wasn’t spectacular in the least, but the money was better than either of them expected. Killian was less than thrilled to be going, but the whole thing about leaving England was to start over again. Have a better life away from the dark memories that plagued them. 

The house was nothing like they expected. Gone were the rustic windows and fashionable shutters. No more perfectly working locks or mechanical garage door. The house was older. Dusty and unused. Apparently, nobody thought to buy it in the hundreds of years it sat on the grounds.

All that mattered was that it had electricity and would keep out the cold. At least that was what his brother said. They would weave through the rest. After all, this wasn’t their first rodeo. Liam stated that when he bought it over Skype, the agent was eager to sell. She assured them that everything would be set up before they came there. 

Lights, water, heating. Everything else they needed to add a modern twist to the place that obviously hadn’t been used in years. 

The real estate agent, he thinks her name was Elsa. Or Anna. He didn’t really know. She worked alongside her sister, building houses from the ground up. She had mentioned something about it being related to royalty or something like that. To be honest, Killian didn’t pay much attention to her.

To him, it was just a house in the middle of nowhere Maine. There was no amount of praise or history that could make Killian feel any less miserable. 

He found the more he looked at the house, the more he missed England. His homeland. Missed the green, green grass of the countryside. Missed the busy streets of the city. 

Leaving his brother to (poorly) flirt with the agent, Killian went upstairs and picked a room. He chose the second largest, deciding to be kind to his brother and not take over the master bedroom. Still, it wasn’t exactly terrible. It was obvious it needed some improvements, but both he and his brother were good with their hands.

Together they could make a joint effort and make it into something better than it. Maybe even better than it was. 

Despite having working lights, the bedroom didn’t seem to be touched up any further. Everything seemed so cold and dusty. Killian felt like he could sneeze just standing in the area. Still, it had some nice points to it. 

The bed was large. Possibly a queen. A canopy too. A bit girlish, for his taste. So long as it was comfortable, Killian didn’t mind it. He gave it a quick go, bouncing slightly. It obviously hadn’t been used for a while, but he was more than happy to break it in. 

Continuing to look around the room, he took in all the little knickknacks and trinkets. There was a vanity. With brushes and what he guessed to be makeup. Dolls with dresses and little stuffed-animals. 

The room must have been home to some child. A little girl who loved to play or maybe a young teen who was just old enough to start putting all that stuff on her face. 

Sitting on top of the shelf was a doll dressed as a lieutenant. It reminded him of the uniform Liam once wore. Reaching up, he grabbed it and gave it a quick look over. He turned on his heel, preparing to show his brother what he found. 

“Please put that back,” 

Killian jumped at the voice, his hand flying up and his eyes widening like saucers. Standing before him was a girl, probably around his age. She was blonde and dressed as if she was preparing to go to Medieval Times. 

“My mother made that. Please be careful with it.” She gestured to the doll clutched in his hand. 

“What the hell?” Killian spits out, stepping back for the moment. “Who let you in here?” 

“I’ve been here. This is my room.” She told him calmly. 

Killian ran to the door, shouting aloud to his brother. “You must be lost or something. This place-” Killian turned his head to look back to the girl, but she was gone. 

Liam appeared in the doorway, huffing from having run all the way up. He looked at Killian with a strange bewilderment. Killian didn’t know what to say. 

“So there was just a girl standing in your room?” Liam asked later on during the night. They sat at the table, eating takeout Chinese. Their boxes were stacked in the corner, untouched and unmoved since this morning. Liam had three more days before he had to start his new job, giving them a bit of time to settle in.

“Yup.”

“And she was upset you touched her stuff?” 

“The sailor doll. She said her mum made it.” 

Killian had shown the doll off to his brother, who found that it was older than anything he had ever seen. The uniform design looked like something from another century, let alone something that should be in this house. 

“Maybe you saw a ghost.” His brother teased. 

Killian could only roll his eyes. Ghost didn’t exist. That much he knew. 

XX

Killian had a little less than a month before school began, giving him time to get to know the town. It was as boring as he thought it would. Everything was slow and tired. Quiet and tedious. Everybody seemed to know everybody and the fact that he and his brother were new to town seemed to baffle some people. People rarely ever came to Storybrooke, or so he had been told. 

Still, he tried to make the best of it. There was no chance for a nightlife, but the place had a pretty sweet dock and a large library. He became good friends with the girl who worked there. Her name was Belle and she welcomed him more than anybody. She eagerly listened to him talk about what England was like. 

Her own family moved from Australia when she was just a child and she had been aching to leave ever since. Killian guessed all the reading was her own attempt at escape.

He was also able to snag a job at the local diner. It was run by a woman named Granny and her granddaughter Ruby. Ruby was a firecracker who didn’t deal with anybody's bullshit, not even his. He liked that. 

He was hired on as a waiter. Or busboy. Or delivery boy. Really whatever they wanted him to do. He didn’t have a car just yet, but working meant saving money, which meant buying a car. Or maybe even a bike. Whichever came first. 

Eventually, he realized that he and Liam were there to stay. No chance of flying back to England in the middle of the night. Unpacking all of his boxes, Killian decided it was time to take care of his room. 

He cleaned it up, getting rid of all the dust and grime. He grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen and began shoving things into it. Things that had been left behind by the previous owners and were no longer needed. 

“What are you doing?” a familiar high voice asks, the sound of it giving rise to goosebumps on the back of Killian’s neck. 

“Bleeding hell,” He muttered, turning around to see the blonde girl once again. “What are you doing here?” 

“I already told you. This is my room. And those are my things.”

“Well, I’m throwing them away,” Killian told her, turning back around. “If you want them, take them and get out. This town is weird enough without squatters."

In a flash, the girl is standing before him. She reached out, taking hold of the bag and pulling it towards herself. Killian pulled it back, just to spite her, but she tugged harder. Killian stepped forward, falling right into her. 

Or through her, really. 

Killian stumbled forward, nearly hitting the wall as he stepped right through the blonde haired girl.

“Stop that! You’re acting childish!” She snapped at him.

Killian stared with large eyes, his jaw slagging heavily. Without a second thought, he dropped the bag and ran straight out of the room, returning only later that night when his brother had returned from work. 

He told him everything, about the girl appearing and him going through her. About her being angry over her stuff. Liam didn’t know what to say, merely insisting that if the place was haunted, Killian better respect the girl enough and keep her stuff from the garbage. 

Later that night, Killian waited for her to reappear. She never did, but he kept the stuff anyway. Just in case.

XX

After a while, Killian found himself growing relaxed in the house. It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough for them. He and Liam had been through so much already, even he could admit it was nice to have a place to call home.

If only there was a way to do away with that little ghost problem. 

Well, she wasn’t really a problem. She would come and go as she pleased, which was incredibly annoying. There are moments when Killian has to remind himself that he may not be alone in his room, moments that left him stopping whatever it was he had been doing to look around nervously.

When she was there, it was only for a moment. Usually, if Killian had triggered her in one way or another. Touching her stuff or playing a certain song. She seemed to like music. Killian himself was rather musically inclined and would play guitar every now and then. Sometimes he could swear he would hear a soft voice singing along, harmonizing with the music. 

He also loved to draw. He sketched everything he could, whether it be from sight or memory. One evening he was sitting on his deck, making a drawing for Belle when the familiar voice appeared over his shoulder. 

“You’re a very talented artist.”

Killian jumped, the pencil scratching along the pad. It wasn’t a permanent damage, but enough to make him a bit displeased. 

“Don’t do that!” He told her sharply. 

The young girl frowned, moving to sit on his bed. Or her bed. Whatever. “Is that for the girl you are courting?” She asked him. 

Killian had Belle come up into his room a time or two. They never did anything, though Liam always insisted he keeps the door open. He partly wanted to know if she could see the ghost as well, but the blonde never appeared when Killian had guests.

At least she was polite.

“What? What does that mean?” 

“Courting. The one you wish to marry?” 

Killian wanted to laugh when he heard her words. “Marry Belle? No. No, I am not dating her. Or courting her. She’s just my friend.” Why the hell was he explaining this to a freaking ghost?

“But you are making her a gift.” The girl countered. 

“It’s for her birthday,” He answered.

The girl hummed, having no other response. Killian wanted her and in a blink, she was gone. Grabbing the eraser, Killian removed the mark and carried on with his work. 

XX

Storybook High is easy to get used to. Killian had been in enough schools to tell whether or not one was going to be a good fit. This one wasn’t terrible. The uniform sucked, and being in a religious school itself wasn’t something that appealed to him, but he didn’t mind. 

The teachers were fine, as was the student body. He and Belle had a class together. He had two with Ruby. He joined a club by their persistence. He thought about going out for a sport, but he had never been very competitive. Perhaps football, if they had a team. Soccer, as they called it here. He socialized to the best of his ability, though he still crashed when he got home. 

The girl appeared again, sitting at his desk this time. She was smiling to him, looking over his attire. “That is a unique outfit choice.” 

“It’s my school uniform.” He muttered out, his arm covering his face.

“I never went to school.’ She confessed to him. “I had tutors.” 

“No kidding.” He drawled out. It was quiet for a moment and Killian was sure she had left once again. 

Except for this time, she didn’t. “Will you tell me?” She asked him. “About school?” 

Killian knew he had two choices. Either ignore her and carry on with his life, because really who wants to talk to a ghost? Or, actually, talk to her. A ghost. A dead girl. Sighing, he chose the latter. After all, what did he have to lose? 

XX

Soon after that, the young girl began becoming more open with Killian, visiting more often than not. Whether it be watching him draw or work out, standing by the windows watching the rain, or watching him while he did his homework. Watching, watching, watching. Sometimes he had to wonder if she was watching even if he wasn’t there. It sure made getting changed and taking a show a bit more awkward. 

Having her around isn’t as terrible as Killian thought it would be. Liam worked long shifts after all, sometimes into the night. It was nice having someone to talk to.

One night he is sitting there, reading one of the books Belle had suggested. She wasn’t around, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t hear him. 

“You know. I don’t even know your name.” He mentioned aloud. 

Lifting his gaze from the book, he found her standing in front of his bed. “Emmeline.” She answered him softly. “Emmeline Evangeline Ruth.” 

“Quite a mouthful.” 

She gave a small shrug. “It’s custom to have strong, meaningful names. At least it was back in my day.” 

“When exactly was your day?” 

She seemed to be thinking as if counting back. “Many, many ago.” 

Killian gapped at her. “So you’re like…a hundred years old?” He wondered. 

“Several centuries, in fact.” 

Killian scratched the place behind his ear. “Certainly explains the clothes.”

Emmeline looked down at herself, confused by his comment. “This was created just for me. This is the outfit of royal!” 

“Alright, alright. Relax, will you?” 

The girl crossed her arms, her nose and chin raised high. Royal for sure. High and mighty. “What is your name? I have heard your father call you it, but I would like you to tell me.” 

“He is not my father. And it’s Killian. Killian Jones.” 

“Well, Killian Jones, I welcome you to my summer home.” She gave a soft, yet calculated curtsy.

“Summer home. Right.” 

XX

After that, Killian found an odd pattern occurring. He and Emmeline began speaking more and more, about this and that. He was never one to open up to anybody, barely even Belle, but there was something different about her. Maybe it was because she was dead. After all, ghosts can’t judge people. Well, they could. Not like it mattered though. 

They talked about his home life. About his mother passing away and his dad leaving them with nothing. How Liam did everything he could to raise him without giving up his life in the navy. He told her how he thought about joining the service because really, what else was he going to do? He had no ambition. No drive. He felt like an idiot sometimes. Belle was going to go places and Ruby was going to become a veterinarian and he was what? Gonna work at Granny’s until he was old enough to own it? 

Emmeline always reassured him that no, that was never the case. Her own parents expected a lot from her and while she didn’t always want the responsibility, she knew she was destined for great things. At least that was what she thought. 

The topic of how she came to be wasn’t something Emmeline welcomed. It was a sore subject, one she had trouble getting to. She could talk for hours about what she used to do back in the day for fun and how being royal wasn’t like the books made it out to be. Sometimes better, sometimes worse. But her death wasn’t something she was happy with. Something she wasn’t ready to share as of yet.

A budding friendship came to be and Killian found himself getting used to living in Storybrooke. He was popular enough, though he figured that went to being ‘new’ and for having an accent. Killian really didn’t care that much since he already had his friends. And his ghost. 

More often than not, he would be dragged off to stuff. Movies and school events. He got tricked into going to a triple date with Ruby and her girlfriend Dorothy and Belle and this guy Robert she met at the library. His own date was named Milah. He had met her a few times before. Friends of friends. She would come to the diner every now and then. Order small and tip him well. 

She was a flirt and so was he. Dark hair and eyes. Nice skin. She was attractive and he liked that. They did this a few times, going out as a big group. Why it was always Milah, he didn’t know. She wasn’t a bad date or anything, but they had so little in common. 

Killian had to guess it was due to the fact that he was so different and she completely hated being a small town girl. Killian guessed she wanted him to be her mini adventure. Killian thought about being offended but didn’t truly care enough to feel anything like it. 

One night after a hangout, he invited everybody back to his place, knowing Liam wouldn’t be home. Everybody bailed expect for Milah. Once here, he brought her to the living room, figuring they’d just talk. Maybe make out. But she wanted to see his room. 

For the most part, Emmeline stayed in his room only, so he felt safe having friends anywhere else. While he wanted to say no, Milah was already heading up the stairs, making her way down the long hallway. 

Taking a chance, he brought her into his room. They talked for a bit and he showed off his guitar. Eventually, they just got right down to kissing. It’s simple at first. Sitting up on the edge of the bed. Their hands in each others hair. He wasn’t really sure where to go with this. He had kissed before, back in England, but nothing more than that. 

Milah, on the other hand, seemed a bit more experienced. He appreciated that for the most part, but silently prayed she didn’t try for more. He could have fun, but losing his virginity wasn’t something he wanted to do right now. Call him old-fashioned, but he wanted to feel something. Other than friction, that is. 

One of Milah’s hands made it onto his lap, slowly rubbing. He didn’t mind for the most part, but he knew better than to lead her own. He pulled her hand away, only to have it go back. 

He broke the kiss, wanting to explain, but the sound of one of his books falling to the ground caught his attention. Milah wasn’t concerned of course and went back to kissing him. Her hand went back to his lap, slowly working on his belt loop. 

Killian went to stop her again, but instead, he found Milah’s head jerking away. She grabbed the back of her head, her eyes glaring. “What the fuck?” She muttered. “I like it rough, but not like that.” 

“I..I didn’t.” Killian looked around, searching for her.

Milah stared, utterly confused. She began looking around as well, finding nothing. Soon enough, she was pushed right off the bed, hitting the wooden floor with a bang, the blanket whipped out from under her. 

Killian stood from the bed, reaching out to help her up. “Are you okay?” 

“Don’t touch me!” Milah pulled herself up, scowling at him. “If you didn’t want to fool around, you could have just said so.” Grabbing her purse, Milah stormed out of the room.

Once alone, Killian began circling around. “Emmeline?” He called out. Finally, the circle ended and she was there, watching him innocently. “Did you do that?” 

“You looked very uncomfortable.” 

“You can’t just do that. She’s gonna tell my friends I pushed her.” 

“Killian, I can not apologize for protecting you.” She spoke softly to him. “Besides, she was incredibly forward. Does she have no shame at all?”

“A lot has changed since you’ve been around,” Killian said, going to sit back on his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands, already dreading the drama that would come the following morning. “Women do whatever they want nowadays.” 

Emmeline came forward, going to sit beside him. “We always could, silly.” She spoke, pushing at his shoulder. Or attempting to. 

Emmeline explained that while she had enough energy to pick up objects, such as the blanket she used to pull on Milah, touching people just wasn’t something she could do. 

“Well. Almost all of us. Being a princess meant marrying someone of high stature. A prince or nobleman.”

“Is it always that way?” 

Emmeline gave a shrug. “Mostly. My parents are some of the few exceptions. My Papa wasn’t a royal. He was a shepherd. He and Mama met by accident.” She giggled softly. It was a sound Killian never expected to like hearing, but he did. A lot. “It’s funny. They did not like one another at first. But they had the strongest love I ever saw.” 

“Will you tell me about them? About you?”

Emma frowned at him, her hand hovering over his own. If he thought hard enough, he could always feel it. “Maybe another time?” 

Bobbing his head, Killian accepted the promise. 

XX

Halloween came around faster than Killian had expected. It was never a big deal to him, even in England, so when it came up, he expected it as a regular day. He had school and then afterward he was staying late to finish an art project and then going straight to work. He saw her standing in his room, but didn’t stay to chat. Merely told her not to expect him throughout the day and rushed out to meet his bus. 

Both Belle and Ruby had plans. Belle was having a safe Halloween event at the library, where little kids could go and read festive books and get some candy. Ruby was going to a party, already having her sexy Little Red Riding Hood outfit planned out. 

Victor, another friend had made during his stay, was reluctant to miss the party but was asking for volunteers to come to the hospital to read to come kids and patients. You could also donate blood, which was always a need.

Victor thought it was completely genius. Donate blood on Halloween. Halloween. Vampires. Killian could only roll his eyes. A few people signed up, along with Ms. Blanchard. 

She was the principle of the school and one of the nicest ladies around. She wasn’t like Mother Superior, who just seemed all around shift and bleak. Then again, she was a nun… Ms. Blanchard was married to the town sheriff and had their own little sad back story. 

From what Belle had told him, they lost their daughter some time ago. Nobody really knows what happened, though it’s sad all the same. Any other night, he would have jumped at the chance to help out, but he knew if he called out, Granny would have a field day on him.

Finishing up his piece at school, Killian began his shift. He was the lead waiter, meaning he was the only waiter since Ruby was gone. The night itself was busy enough. People were coming and going, some in costume, some not. A few families had come by for dinner; the kids all dressed up and even a few family pieces.

Granny insisted all little kids got candy with their meal and anybody else dressed up got some too. It seemed Granny also loved the holiday and insisted on dressing up. She went as Little Red’s wolf grandmother. She also insisted that Killian dress up as well, which wasn’t exactly on his mind, but he accepted it. 

The pirate costume was lame enough, but it was for one night. He got an eye patch and a hook. What more could he ask for?

The night began to dwindle down and it was almost twelve, their usual closing hour. A few people came and went, but it was getting slower and slower. Granny was in the back, cooking or working the books. 

The bell ran indicating another customer and Killian grabbed his pad and the pot of coffee, prepared to offer a fresh cup. 

“Coffee?” He asked, his eyes heavy as he reached the table.

“No, thank you.” The soft voice rang out.

One was the dreary iris’ and in their place were bright, shock filled blue circles. Emmeline was here. In the standing. Sitting at the booth. Gone was her faded dress, replaced with a newer, more lavish version. Her hair was filled with gentle ringlets and on top of her head was a sparkling tiara. 

Killian stuttered with his words and Emmeline could only offer a smile. “How . . . how is this . . . Emmeline, how are you here?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” She told him quietly. 

“You say that a lot.” He muttered out. He looked around. One of the patrons, a regular that went by the name Leroy, came forward, passing Killian his check. “Sir, do you see her?” He asked him bluntly. 

Leroy looked forward, his eyes landing on Emmeline. “Beautiful costume, milady.” He spoke, bowing his head to her before leaving. 

Killian laughed aloud, tossing the pad up in the air in disbelief. “You . . . you have to tell me everything and I mean everything.” 

Emmeline bobbed her head to him. He went to the back, seeing they were out of tea and instead grabbed two cups of hot cocoa for them. Killian took a seat across from her in the booth. As luck may have it, they had no other customers come in for the rest of the night.

Slowly she began telling him about her life. About what it was like prior to being how she was now. She was a princess in the kingdom that is now forgotten. Her parents ruled happily and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Emmeline had a perfect life. She had friends and pets and a loving family. Nothing could go wrong. 

Or so they thought. Someone was jealous of this. Of her happiness. And they were determined to take it away from them. 

Every year, Mist Haven did a celebration for All Hallows Eve. There would be a ball where everyone was welcomed. Rich or poor. There would be food and dancing. In the mist of the ball, the woman appeared. People believed her to be a witch of sorts. One who believed in dark magic and used the Gods of the underworld to do her bidding. She swore to take the happy life away out of sheer jealousy. 

Emmeline’s parents tried to protect her, but it was impossible. They brought her to the summer home, but the witch found them. She put a curse on them all. Dooming her parents and killing Emmeline in the process. 

She is stuck in the summer home as a spirit, only able to move about one day a year. From the beginning to the day to the end, Emmeline was as mortal as could be. 

“And your parents?” Killian asked, wondering what their fate was. 

Emmeline revealed she wasn’t the only one stuck forever. Her parents were alive but frozen. Their memories removed for three hundred and sixty-five days of the year.

“I watch from afar,” She told him quietly. “It is too painful. Even though I am alive, they can not see me. To them, I am a ghost completely.”

“I wish you had told me about this,” Killian mentioned. He reached forward, his hand touching hers. It wasn’t cold. Not in the least. “God, do you have any idea what I would have done if I had known? I would have planned the day! Taken you out. Showed you everything.”

Emmeline’s cheeks turned a gentle scarlet color. She hung her head low, her tiara slumping. “I am sorry, Killian.” She murmured to him. “I do not understand why you are the only one who can see me. Strange magic this.”

“My mum didn’t believe in magic. She believed in people. In love. She thought that was the strongest force in the universe.” He grumbled, thinking about to how happy his family had been before her mum got sick. Any possibility of magic was gone and soon enough, so was the love. 

“I wish you had told me.” He whispered once more. Leaning forward, Killian crossed the table, bringing his lips to hers. 

Unfortunately, they ever met. The clock struck twelve and Granny appeared. She was telling him it was closing time, wondering why he was drinking two cups of hot cocoa. Killian slumped back into his chair. 

It was gonna be a long year. 

XX

Things were certainly different after Halloween. Killian walked around with the knowledge that eventually, Emmeline would come back to life. Even for just one day. He felt like for fool, acting the way he did. Who the hell just lunges at someone, wanting to kiss them? 

Emmeline didn’t mention it and he was thankful for that. He didn’t know how she’d react if he said that he was attracted to her. She was pretty, though he guessed she knew that. They had spoken about her past suitors and how they would shower her with lavish gifts. 

Emmeline was a princess and yet these men still through they could buy her affection. It was almost funny in a way. 

Killian tried to do the opposite, doing little things here and there. He read to her, showing her all the new books that the library had gotten. The place was practically forgotten about but Belle always made sure that they got new things. 

Emmeline spoke of how she loved to read and she showed him all the bookshelves that her father had made. It was rare she ever left the room, as it had been the one she died in. She had a personal connection with it like no other. Still, every now and then he could lore her out. 

He would bring her to the kitchen and show her how to cook. They’d go in the studies and look at the old maps of her kingdom and novels that her parents had collected over time. 

She told him all about her castle, which was now broken down and turned into an apartment studio. She told him that was where her parents live, far up high with no memory of her at all. 

She even showed him a portrait of her parents. Under the floorboards where his couch now sat, Emmeline showed him where all their belongings had been hidden away. There were jewels and paintings. Some of her favorite tiaras that she would wear and the diamonds she’d have on her fingers. 

He could only imagine what those things had to be worth, and Emmeline gave him full permission to take them as he pleased. Keep them. Sell them. She picked out the pieces that were sentimental to her, and he got the rest. 

He told Liam he found them by accident. They each picked out a few pieces and sold everything else. The amount of money . . . Killian didn’t even know you could have that much without earning it. They saved most of it away; Killian’s college fund and for their house. 

Killian could finally afford to buy a car and Liam was able to put the down payment on the ship of his dreams. Everything was coming around for them, thanks to Emmeline.

He took the painting as well, giving it freely to the library. Belle thought it made a nice addition, especially since it was part of the history of the town. 

Her parents looked . . . familiar. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt as though he had seen them before.Seen them all before. Belle had given him at least half a dozen books on art, so he tossed it off as having seen the painting in one of them. 

Emmeline was easy to talk to. They could talk about anything and he’d never get bored. Things he didn’t even know he wanted to talk about. He spoke of his parents and life in England. He told her about the first girl he ever kissed and how angry he was at Liam for making him leave. He swore to her it was the best thing they had ever done, for more reasons than one. 

Emmeline had never kissed someone before. It was uncommon for young ladies to do such things, especially with men she never truly suited. She believed she was no prize to be won, therefore did not choose someone to marry. 

Killian found their friendship to be blooming into something deeper, more apparent. It frightened him to the core. How the hell were you supposed to date a ghost? Not like he could take her out. 

Sure, he’d show her movies and such, but they couldn’t go out for dinner. Couldn’t hold hands or even hold each other. 

The closest they came was when Killian was sick and bedridden. Emma stayed with him, lying on the bed beside him. She would reach up and touch him, but Killian could only feel a shiver of a flat chill running through his body. 

Liam got worried, of course, and decided it was time to take a trip back to England. Killian was devastated but his brother insisted. He brought up how he spends all of his free time in his room, barely going out with Victor or Ruby anymore. 

What was he supposed to say? ‘Sorry, I can’t. I sort of have this thing going with this long-dead princess who lives in our house. Maybe another time?’ 

Yeah, no. Liam wouldn’t buy that. 

They left during winter break, with Killian promising this wasn’t something would keep them away long. Emmeline was heartbroken, even if she didn’t cry. Could ghost even cry? 

Killian left without a hug. Without a kiss. They went back to England and stayed with family friends. Killian went to all the shops and all the towns. He was dragged out to a club where he danced with a girl, feeling like absolute garbage afterward. They went to their mother’s grave, telling her all about their lives in Storybrooke. 

Liam was dating Elsa, the woman who helped sell the house. He was getting promoted at work. Life was good for him. Killian kept it simple until Liam left him alone. And then he spilled the beans. He told her everything; about Emmeline and his feelings towards her. He felt like a fool, but hey. If Emmeline could be listening, why not his mum. 

He asked her for a favor, being selfish one last time. He didn’t know if Emmeline had a chance to go to heaven or whatever there was when you weren’t a ghost, but he wanted her to. It killed him to know she was trapped there, away from her family and eventually, away from him. He wanted her to be happy and asked his mom if she could help make that happen. 

A warm gust of wind came blowing his way. It felt like a gentle caress on his face. He took it as her promising to try.

When he returned home to Maine, he set up everything he brought back with him. Emmeline wasn’t there at first, but Killian found that he found feel her even if he couldn’t see her. He bought a few things to show her, some things that were stereotypically English. He remembered her mentioning her favorite animal is a swan and he got her a keychain pendant with the figure on it. It was a pointless, useless gift, but she loved it all the same. Something to make up for the lack of Christmas gift from when the holiday passed.

He told her all about his time there. With friends and with the girl. He confessed to her about dancing and how it just felt like he was being gutted. He didn’t know if Emmeline could understand any of it, but he wasn’t to make it worth something.

He felt something for her he had never felt for any person and while it might have been crazy, but seemed like she felt the same way. 

Having a girlfriend you couldn’t kiss or touch wasn’t ideal, but he accepts it. The way he looked at it, it was like a long distance relationship. When Liam asked, he told him the truth. He met someone he cares about very much, but couldn’t be with them right now. 

Liam asked if it was someone in England, but Killian didn’t reply. He wasn’t going to lie to his brother, but he wasn’t going to come out and say it either. Liam accepted it, wanting Killian to be happy, but also to remind him that these things also didn’t always work out. 

Killian could only hum in response. 

XX

As the school year came to a close, Killian realized there was nothing out there for him. Liam had insisted that he apply to schools all over, but the young man just couldn’t be bothered. He didn’t want to go to New York or California. He didn’t want to attend a liberal arts college and get some bullshit degree. 

Killian made it very clear that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and he was more than content to just stay in Storybrooke and attend the local college. It sucked a bit, with Belle going off to Oxford, and Victor going to medical school, and Ruby going to veterinary school. 

Still, he couldn’t regret a thing. He had a good job and was happy to just live the life had was living. It may not be great to some people, but he was happy with it. 

Emmeline, on the other hand, was not. 

It had come clear that while she cared for him deeply, she didn’t want him to stay behind and lose out on a wonderful life all because she was there. She wanted Killian to see the world and work on his art. She wanted him to take a chance and do something spectacular with his life. 

Working a nine to five shift at the diner and going to school at night wasn’t something she saw as worthy of him. He worked through this summer. He and Liam celebrated his birthday by going out, but he wanted to share the moment with Emmeline. She told him how every year on her birthday, there would be a huge ball. It was close enough to All Hallows Eve, only a few days, so the celebration was usually combined. 

Knowing she had died the way she did was tragic enough, but losing her life while trying to celebrate being alone was just too much for Killian. 

He started school in September and focused on October to come their way. He tried to get Emmeline to do the same, but she was stubborn as all hell. 

Killian tried to distract her, insisting that they had to focus on something else. 

He convinced her to let him draw her. It was harder than he thought it would be. She had to stay perfectly still and it seemed Emmeline, despite years of having her portraits done, still had a bit of a fidgety side. 

He worked on her for days, wanting to get her work perfectly right. He was impressed with himself, deciding to keep that piece for himself. That was until his university decided to have an award ceremony for the art department. He didn’t think it was a big deal, but he submitted the portrait anyway. It was a small community college in the middle of nowhere. Who the hell would take it seriously?

To his surprise, he won. And while he expected it to be some silly thing where he got a gift certificate to somewhere in town, it turned out to be a whole lot more. His picture was held in the art museum in town (one he didn’t even know they had) and would be eligible for the regionals. 

Even then, Killian didn’t expect. After all, out of everyone from Maine, there was no way some kid from an unknown town was going to win. 

Until he did. He won the title of Maine and before he knew it, the portrait won nationals. He was the best in the country, all because he drew a picture of a girl who nobody else could see. 

Applications came flooding in, with everyone wanting Killian to go to their school. The word ‘prodigy’ was being thrown around right and left. Killian had been drawing and painting since he was a child, though not even he thought he was that good. They wanted more, so he made more. He drew. He painted. Everything and anything he could. 

Soon enough, Killian felt like he was going out of his mind. He had never been treated in such a way. To him, it was a bit unsettling. He even wanted to skip his own party. Liam refused to let him miss it and even if he wished Emmeline could be there, he went anyway. 

Everyone was congratulating him, telling him how impressed they were. Everyone asked if he was going to accept this school or that school but he really didn’t know. One school, all the way in Boston, offer to take him in by November. They wanted him there and were willing to give a free ride. Liam was over the moon, while Killian dreaded the idea of leaving. 

Walking outside, Killian bumped into Ms. Blanchard, who had come to support one of her former students. He apologized, pausing when he found her eyes red with the threat of tears. He asked her if it was alright, but she couldn’t talk. Too emotional, her husband insisted.

He congratulated him on the artwork, randomly asking him if he had ever been to the hospital. When he said no, they excused themselves. Killian was left shaken but went back inside. 

As October came around, Killian knew he had to give a yes or no answer when it came to going to Boston. He didn’t want to, truly he didn’t. But something was pushing him. Maybe it was Killian. Or Emmeline. Or maybe even himself. 

Emmeline had begged him to go, reminding him that he still had the chance to return and see her again. After all, she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Hell broke loose one day when he got a letter from the school, thanking him for accepting. He was angry, screaming at his brother who swore he did no such thing. Killian didn’t believe it until Emmeline came forward, insisting that it was for the best. 

Even with the words of love, she refused to hold him back. Killian wanted to be angry, wanted to hate her for pushing him away, but she refused to back down. She was dead and he wasn’t. The difference was, Emmeline wasn’t the one who had to move on.

When the 31st began approaching, Emmeline swore they would spend the day together. Their last day. November 1st, Liam would be driving Killian and dropping him off. He’d return around Christmas break, giving them a chance to be reunited. Killian continued to tell himself it was for the better. 

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest when he thought about leaving. The only thing that could even remotely make up for it was knowing that they’d have one full, fantastic day together.

Killian stayed up, determined to make the most out of it. When the clock stroke 12, he was there. In his room, ready and waiting. Emmeline appeared before him. Gone was the dreary dress she wore and in its place was her beautiful gown. Her hair was gone, her cheeks were full, and on her head sat that sparkling tiara. 

Killian didn’t wait a moment. He reached out, pulling her into his arms. He held her close and kissed her deeply, refusing to stop until they pulled away for air. 

Killian knew he wouldn’t push her for anything but Emmeline insisted. She knew enough about sex, remembering what the servants had told her long ago. They had read books together and watched steamy movies. Killian was a virgin and so was she. They found their way together, making it last until they were both tired and crashing.

They slept together, wrapped in each other's arms. When morning came, Emmeline climbed on top of him, showing him exactly why morning sex was so fantastic. They still had a lot to learn physically and while there were some bumps here and there, all he could do was kiss her and laugh. 

He took her around the town, out to get bear claws and hot cocoa. They held hands and took pictures. He wondered if they would disappear the following day. He introduced her to Liam, who was surprised to see her there in the first place but welcomed her all the same. 

They continued on their way with more sex and food, swearing words of love to one another every chance they got. He never knew it could be like this, wanting someone all the time. He guessed it was due to them not being able to do anything but talk in the past few years. Or maybe it was normal. Who really knew?

Eventually, it was too much and they needed a break. Emmeline fell asleep in his bed, wrapped up in his sheet. Killian kissed her head, letting her rest. He didn’t want to leave her, but something reminded him of another promise he had made the year prior. 

Going to the hospital, he signed in for one hour. He read to some kids. Singing to them and telling them scary stories. He donated some blood, getting candy in the process. He ate most of it, pocketing a few piece that he wanted Emmeline to try.

He caught sight of Ms. Blanchard and Sheriff Nolan, who was sitting by one of the patients. Victor was there, having come home for the holiday. He told him all about what happened with their daughter and the accident. He didn’t know exactly what happened, but she’d been there for some time. 

When the two left, Killian went to send his regards. The couple was an amazing pair of people, and they did not deserve such a horrible fate. Slipping inside, he closed the door behind him and came face to face with the comatose girl. 

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, his heart dropping and breath leaving him. She was there, lying in the bed, completely lifeless. Just as he had left her in his own bed. Killian thought this was some joke and rushed to look at the chart. 

Emma Nolan. Comatose since . . . unclear exactly how long. 

It made no sense. How could there be two of them? How was this Emmeline here in the hospital while he had the living, breathing person in his home? It just didn’t work out in his mind!

Rushing home, he found Emmeline sitting on his bed, fully awake with her hair disheveled. She was wearing one of his shirts, looking far too sinful for his liking at the moment. She pulled him in, wanting him again, but he refused though it pained him.

He tried to explain, seeing her and her being there, but all he could do was show her. Bringing her to the hospital, Killian brought Emmeline face to face with herself. 

Emmeline was baffled, to say the least. It didn’t make any sense, nor did it explain why her parents had never said anything. They never saw her, even when she would visit them on All Hallows Eve. To them, she was just a body lying in the hospital. 

“I can’t believe this,” Emmeline said, turning to face Killian. “I . . . this is my chance, isn’t it? My soul connected to my body?” 

“Reconnecting? What, like waking up?” 

Killian remembered thinking back to all the books he checked out on the ghost. They always said that if a ghost or spirit was unwilling to remain in their world, they had to deal with their unfinished business. Emmeline swore up and down she had no unfinished business. At least none that she knew of. 

Killian had gone to the cemeteries a few times, never finding a headstone with Emmeline’s name on it. Perhaps, in reality, she wasn’t dead at all. Her soul and body merely disconnected.

Emmeline thought about it, going to touch her own hand. She shook her head slowly. “I’m so cold.” She muttered aloud. “It feels so strange. So . . . right.” Emmeline spun around to face the young man. “Killian, what if this was meant to happen?” 

“What was?” 

“You reuniting me here. All this time I had no idea. What if this is my chance to move on?” 

“You mean like die?” Killian shook his head rapidly. “No. No way. Emmeline, come on.” 

“I’m already dead, Killian! You’re leaving, Killian.” She reminded him. “My parents don’t even see me as anything other than a body forever in sleep. Once you’re gone, I am going to be alone again. It’s time.” 

“Not, it’s not. You can go back to my place. Stay there.”

“Stay forever? While you go off and live your life?” Emmeline shook her head, stepping forward. “I can’t live in that house forever, Killian. It’s time.”

Killian shook his head viciously. “No. No! If you go, we won’t be together anymore.”

Emmeline laughed bitterly then. It was a sound Killian never wanted to hear. “We’re barely together now! You can’t live your life loving a ghost, Killian. It’s like falling in love with moonlight! Always seeing, barely feeling. I have to do this.” 

Killian felt the threat of tears pinching at his eyes. Everything was happening so fast, so sudden. This couldn’t happen. 

He knew it was just another shitty pipe dream, thinking they could make it. Killian had it all planned out. He would go to the school, but come back every chance he could. They’d spend time together and every Halloween, they’d go out. Enjoy town and each other. Someday he’d graduate and he’d come back to Storybrooke. He’d paint and draw. Do everything everyone wants him to do right here. 

He’d live in that house, buy it off of Liam if he had to. He’d be with no one else. Propose even. He would marry this girl who isn’t even a girl anymore. Who isn’t even alive to be with him completely. It was insane and tragic and Killian felt his heartbreak with every breath he would take. 

“Please…”

“You asked your mother to help me, did you not?” She spoke softly. “Maybe this is her way of doing so?” 

Killian didn’t want to imagine his mother playing a part in this. She is the one to remind him to come down to the hospital, well that was just cruel. As if leaving him wasn’t enough. Taking away the one person he loves so much….

Killian placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her closely. “I can’t lose you.” He told her quietly. 

Emmeline smiled, tipping her head until her forehead touched his own. “You won’t. You never will. Even if I am not here, I will always be with you. Just like your mother.” 

Killian looked up to the clock. It was two minutes to twelve. She’d be gone soon. Maybe this time forever. 

“Let me go, Killian.” She whispered to him. 

Once again, it felt like Killian was being punched in the gut. Tears filled his eyes and all he wanted to do was scream. Pulling her in, he kissed her one last time. 

“As you wish,” He swore to her. 

Emmeline touched his cheek with her hand, the promise of love slipping from her lips as she stepped away. Moving forward, she went to lie beside herself on the bed. Killian stayed there, watching. 

Slowly, Emmeline began to disappear, just as she had done the year before. When the clock stroke twelve, she was gone and the machines began to go crazy. 

All the doctors and nurses came rushing in, forcing Killian out. He watched from the hallway as she flatlined, pronounced dead November 1st, right on the dot. As the doctors rushed to alert her parents, Killian left the hospital. 

XX

He returned to Storybrooke two months later, around the Christmas holiday. He and Liam had gone out, celebrating the New Year. Liam was engaged to Elsa, and he was thinking of moving into her place since their home was just a bit too big now that Killian was gone. 

He tried to convince him to keep it, for selfish reasons and to hopeful pursued them to have a family growing living there. The idea wasn’t terrible and Liam promised to think about it. 

Boston was beautiful and Killian had found a niche for his artwork. He sold about two pieces of art, which was more than he could ever imagine. One of the water along the docks, and one of Emmeline. He allowed Liam to handle the selling, not caring who they went to. 

Being back home felt strange now that Emmeline was gone. He would sometimes speak aloud, hoping she’d still be there, only to find himself talking to the air. 

He wasn’t set to go back to Boston until January, leaving him enough time to enjoy the town he had grown to love. 

Leaving Granny’s one night, Killian walked through the snowing streets, bumping into someone in the process. They dropped something and Killian was quick to scoop it up. 

“Hey!” He called out, turning around to face them. “You dropped your . . . swan?” 

He looked at the keychain in his hand, the swan pendant sitting snug in is palm. He looked up, green eyes meeting blue as he settled on the face of its owner. 

“Swan?” He muttered, his eyes widening brightly. 

She was there, standing in front of him. Alive and well. A coat keeping her warm and a beanie on her head. 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost that.” She spoke, reaching out to take the keychain from him.

He was standing there, not saying a word. Did she not remember? Was it even really her? 

“You’re Killian Jones, right?” She spoke up. “My mom has one of your pieces in our loft.” 

“Ms. Blanchard bought one?” He questioned. 

“Yeah. She says the girl in the drawing looked a bit like me.” 

Killian laughed, unable to stop himself. “Small world.”

“I’m Emma, by the way.” 

She reached out, offering him her hand. Killian continued to stare at her, unable to process what was happening. She was standing there, smiling at him as the moonlight case over them, wanting to shake his hand. And for a moment, Killian could have sworn she winked knowingly. 

With a small breath and a large smile, Killian took her hand in his own, shaking it firmly. “Emma. It’s nice to meet you.” He told her. _Again._


	2. A Different Type of Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeline of Mist Haven lived a life worse than death. She lived as a ghost, a shadow; only on the anniversary of her death was she able to take the form of a living person. Until then, she spent the rest of her days invisible to all . . . except for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! After being asked to continue this, I figured why the hell not? So here is the story from Emma's POV. Sorry if it isn't very good. A lot is going on so I didn't spend as much time on it, but I tried to even it up as much as possible while also adding a bit more information in. I hope you enjoy!

Emmeline of Mist Haven was just seventeen years into her life when it came to a horrible end. A princess by birth, she had lived a life that so many could only dream of. She would want for nothing and receive more than she could ever ask for. Blessed, she was, though she tried not to take advantage of this.

 

Her parents raised her to be brave and wise. To know that while she had been given a very wonderful life, not everybody had been so lucky. Many people have to work their entire lives to have only a small fraction of what she had been given. Her own father was proof of that, and also the exception. 

 

Though she was expected to be careless and spoiled, the young royal did what she could for her kingdom. She gave to the less fortunate and read to the children in town. She listened to their words when they would come to the palace and do everything she could with her parents by her side, wanting her people to live in peace and be happy. 

 

Emmeline lived a good life, though not for very long. 

 

Jealousy was a feeling stronger than any other. Seething through the veins of a local witch, Emmeline’s parents did all they could to protect their only child. Fearing they may lose her, they stole her away without telling a soul, wanting to keep her safe. But it wasn’t enough. The witch found them and took the life they cared for so deeply. 

 

The witch put a curse on the royal family, condemning them to a life worst than any other fate. 

 

Even worse than death. 

 

XX

 

Emmeline had gotten used to being invisible. Being a ghost wasn’t something she ever expected to deal with. Most of the time, if one was to die, they would go to some form of afterlife. Not her. Instead, she was forced to live in the summer home, watching from the window as the world changed around her. For all three-hundred and sixty-four days of the year. Every year. For eternity. Utterly and completely alone. 

 

Until now, anyway. The house had been completely abandoned for centuries and while the young princess wishes to see her summer home full of life, she didn’t expect to be so annoyed when a family finally moved in. 

 

It was two people; a father and son she guessed. Both men were rather handsome, with accents that fit their voices well. They looked interesting, to say the least. Times had obviously changed since she was alive and while she did miss the clothing the men used to wear, the now form-fitting shirts and pants were something to take note of. 

 

Watching them wouldn’t be terrible. Interacting with people wasn’t possible for Emmeline in this form. All she could do was watch from afar and wait until the day she would be able to interact with them fully. 

 

It was the younger of the two that caught her attention. Emmeline followed him through the home, watching as he entered her own bedroom.

 

It was untouched, just like the rest of the house. Pretty and pink, just like she and her mother decorated it so long ago. She was proud of this, having it to be a bit of a mixture of her childhood and maturity. The young man did not seem impressed. In fact, he seemed rather put off about it. 

 

He moved about the room, examining everything she had collected over the years. Curious, he reached for one of her dolls. Her mother had made it when she was just a child and the item was incredibly fragile. 

 

Emmeline could see it now. Him ripping the poor sailor to pieces! 

 

“Please put that back,” She said aloud, unable to stop herself. The young man jumped from her voice. “My mother made that. Please be careful with it.” 

 

“What the hell?” He spat, his eyes locking with her own. “Who let you in here?” 

 

“I’ve been here. This is my room.” She answered. 

 

The young man turned, calling out to someone. Emmeline knew it wasn’t worth fighting. Retreating back into the shadows, she wallowed in her usual spout of self-pity until realization came over her. 

 

He spoke to her. He saw her. Now. In this form. Emmeline didn’t know how it was possible, but she was certainly going to explore further. 

 

XX

 

Emmeline decided to see him once more, taking form in her bedroom. He was there, cleaning all the dust that had collected over the years. Her heart nearly jumped into her throat when she saw exactly what he was doing. 

 

“What are you doing?” She demanded to know, watching as he proceeded to toss several things into a shiny black bag. 

 

“Bleeding hell,” He spoke, turning around to face her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I already told you. This is my room.” She answered back. "And those are my things.”

“Well, I’m throwing them away.” He answered coldly. “If you want them, take them and get out. This town is weird enough without squatters.” 

Emmeline watched as he turned around. She was in front of him in seconds, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. Moving into her home was one thing, but throwing away her belongings like they were garbage was just rude! 

She reached out, taking hold of the bag and pulling it towards herself. The young man tried to pull it away from her, but Emmeline pulled harder. Hard enough for him to stumble and slip through her sheer form. 

“Stop that! You’re acting childish!” She snapped at him.

The young man stared at her with a look of pure freight before running off. Emmeline felt terrible after that, not having meant to scare her. She had been alone for so long, she didn’t know how to truly react to someone actually seeing her. 

She made a promise to herself that she would find a way to make peace with the young man. It was only fair. After all, it seemed he and his father wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. Might as well make him feel welcome.

One evening she found him in the middle of the drawing. She couldn’t make out what exactly it was, but she could tell by his technique that it was going to turn out lovely. 

“You’re a very talented artist.” She mentioned softly. 

The young man jumped, obviously caught off guard. “Don’t do that!”

Emmeline frowned, not wanting to displease him. After all, this was her attempt at starting fresh and knew. She moved to sit down on her — his — bed. “Is that for the girl you are courting?”

The young man looked at her, baffled by her words. “What? What does that mean?” 

“Courting.” She repeated. “The one you wish to marry?” 

“Marry Belle? No. No, I am not dating her. Or courting her. She’s just my friend.” Why the hell was he explaining this to a freaking ghost?

“But you are making her a gift.”

“It’s her birthday,” He answered.

Emmeline didn’t know how to respond. Birthdays…well they had always been rather harsh for her. She wondered if they were still a big deal or if time had changed so much that nobody threw balls anymore. Not wanting to distract him any further, Emmeline took her leave for the night. 

She returned not long after, going to sit upon his desk. He was wearing that same outfit she had seen him wear several times before. It was odd in a sense, though she guessed he would say the same about some of the things people wore in her time.

“It’s my school uniform.” He told her gruffly.

“I never went to school. I had tutors.” 

“No kidding.”

“Will you tell me? About school?” 

Emmeline could see he didn’t truly wish to speak, but he gave in. He told her about his classes and friends. Emmeline was envious of it all. She had been privileged enough not to have to go away for school, instead of having tutors that came to the palace. She wished she could have been surrounded by people of her own age. She did not have many friends. 

Most of the people she socialized with were other royals who lived in their own kingdoms who she only saw at balls. While she tried to befriend people in town, it never worked out well. They were either too scared to treat her as their equal or thought she was some stuck-up brat who was forced to be there. 

Eventually the young seemed to open up to her fully, speaking to her whenever he would return home from this school and tell her all about his day. Emmeline took all the words, vicariously living through him for the sake of her boredom. 

“You know. I don’t even know your name.” He told her one evening. 

“Emmeline.” She answered him softly. “Emmeline Evangeline Ruth.” 

He chuckled softly. “Quite a mouthful.” 

“It’s custom to have strong, meaningful names. At least it was back in my day.” 

“When exactly was your day?” 

Emmeline wasn’t sure how long exactly it had been. She lost count a long time ago. “Many, many years ago.” 

“So you’re like…a hundred years old?”

“Several centuries, in fact.” 

“Certainly explains the clothes.”

Emmeline looked down at her dress. It wasn’t anything wonderful like her ball gowns, but it certainly wasn’t serpents clothing. “This was created just for me. This is the outfit of royal!” 

“Alright, alright. Relax, will you?” 

Emmeline let out a huff, refusing to be spoken to in such a manner. “What is your name?” She demanded. “I have heard your father call you it, but I would like you to tell me.” 

“He is not my father. And it’s Killian. Killian Jones.” 

“Well, Killian Jones, I welcome you to my summer home.” She told him finally, curtsying politely. 

Killian could only roll his eyes. “Summer home. Right.” 

XX

Over the course of the next few weeks, Emmeline had gotten used to having the Jones’ in her home. She didn’t bother them much, aside from speaking to Killian and every now and then going to get a look at his elder brother Liam. 

He was a handsome man, that much was for sure. Emmeline knew if the men had been born in her time, they would have been the most eligible of bachelors, no matter what their statues were. Beauty transcended wealth, as they said. 

However, is Emmeline had to choose, it was Killian that she favored. He was younger, much cuter with the dark hair and light eyes. He was incredibly talented and while she may not be proud of it, she had seen a few glances of his naked body. If she could blush, her cheeks would have been permanently red from all the sights. 

While Emmeline hadn’t brought it up again, Killian rarely spoke about any girl he wished to bring around. He told her about the female friends he had found over his time, but no one he was romantically inclined to. 

At least not until he brought home her. 

Emmeline had never seen her before, but she knew the type too well. The women who were gifted with a full frame and full lips. Women who had one thing on their minds, even if society thought harsh of it. For so long, Emmeline looked up to these women. They controlled their own bodies and had a damn well fun time doing what they pleased.

This girl, however, didn’t seem to realize the need of listening to body language. Every time she came closer, Killian pulled away. He seemed to enjoy the kissing, much to Emmeline’s dismay, but everything else caused him to be a bit off. 

Emmeline insisted that she was not jealous. Envious, maybe. Being able to touch someone, a young man and kiss him, kiss Killian, caused Emmeline’s heart to break just a bit, but that did not stop the irking feeling that ranged through her soul. 

Emmeline thought about disappearing and going to stay in another room, but she could not stand the thought of this wench going again Killian’s wishes and taking this any further. Reaching out, she focused on staying clear but also solid and took a handful of the dark locks on the girl’s head. She pulled roughly, pulling her away from Killian’s lips. 

She seemed annoyed, but not completely unfazed. Emmeline knew she had to take it up a notch and gripped the blanket she was sitting on. With one hard tug, she was off the bed, her bottom hitting the hardwood floor with a bang. 

Emmeline had to do everything she could not to laugh aloud as she stormed out of the room. Killian knew automatically and searched for her, calling her out once she took form. 

“You looked very uncomfortable.” She stated softly. 

“You can’t just do that.” He pressed. “She’s gonna tell my friends I pushed her.” 

“Killian, I can not apologize for protecting you.” She explained. "Besides, she was incredibly forward. Does she have no shame at all?”

“A lot has changed since you’ve been around. Women do whatever they want nowadays.” 

As Killian went to sit on his bed, Emmeline followed, taking a seat beside him. “We always could, silly.” She pushed her hand over his shoulder, wishing she could take form and touch him completely. “Well. Almost all of us. Being a princess meant marrying someone of high stature. A prince or nobleman.”

“Is it always that way?” 

“Mostly. My parents are some of the few exceptions. My Papa wasn’t a royal. He was a shepherd. He and Mama met by accident.” She laughed softly, remembering the tale of her parents and how they came to be. “It’s funny. They did not like one another at first. But they had the strongest love I ever saw.” 

“Will you tell me about them? About you?”

Emmeline wanted to tell him everything, but she knew it would take longer than just a moment of his time. He accepted this, for now at least.

In reality, Emmeline wanted to wait until the perfect moment before explaining it all. The perfect day, in fact. The only problem with that was when that day came, Killian was nowhere in sight. The one day a year she takes mortal form and she can’t even find the young man she wants to be with! 

She did not completely understand it. It happened every year on the anniversary of All Hallows Eve and the night of her untimely death. She took the form of what she once was, a princess in proper attire; with her hair and makeup down and her tiara on her head. No one ever questioned her, as her dress and jewelry fit well with the holiday. She blended in easily and was able to go out and about without anyone thinking otherwise. 

Sneaking out of the house was harder now that Liam was around, but she was able to do it. She went all around the town, seeing what had changed since the former year. She went to the doctors, to the library. Sat by the water and read one of her favorite novels. 

She visited her parents, watching them from afar as they carried on their lives. While she was stuck in the house at a ghost, they continued to live, frozen in him. They had no memories of her, nor did they see her in this form. For them, she was a ghost forever. Truly, the worst of the curse. 

As the night winded down, Emmeline came to realize exactly where Killian was. Making her way inside the diner where Killian worked, Emmeline sat down, watching Killian from across the room. When he approached, she offered her a drink. One she had seen he and Liam drink several times since they had lived with her. 

“No, thank you.” She answered. 

Killian looked up at her, his blue eyes wide with confusion. “How . . . how is this . . . Emmeline, how are you here?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” She told him quietly. She looked down at her newly restored dress, not sure how to exactly explain it. 

“You say that a lot.” He turned then, grabbing one of the customers as they prepared to walk in the door. “Sir, do you see her?”

The man looked her up and down, seeing her just as Killian was. “Beautiful costume, milady.”

Killian laughed bluntly, tossing his pad up in the air, letting it hit the floor. “You . . . you have to tell me everything and I mean everything.” 

Emmeline agreed and Killian went to the back, grabbing them both a drink.

Slowly she began telling him about her life. About what it was like prior to being how she was now. She was a princess in the kingdom that is now forgotten. Her parents ruled happily and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Emmeline had a perfect life. She had friends and pets and a loving family. Nothing could go wrong. 

Or so they thought. Someone was jealous of this. Of her happiness. And they were determined to take it away from them. 

Every year, Mist Haven did a celebration for All Hallows Eve. There would be a ball where everyone was welcomed. Rich or poor. There would be food and dancing. In the mist of the ball, the woman appeared. People believed her to be a witch of sorts. One who believed in dark magic and used the Gods of the underworld to do her bidding. She swore to take the happy life away out of sheer jealousy. 

Emmeline’s parents tried to protect her, but it was impossible. They brought her to the summer home, but the witch found them. She put a curse on them all. Dooming her parents and killing Emmeline in the process. 

She is stuck in the summer home as a spirit, only able to move about one day a year. From the beginning to the day to the end, Emmeline was as mortal as could be. 

“And your parents?” He asked.

Emmeline revealed she wasn’t the only one stuck forever. Her parents were alive but frozen.

“I watch from afar,” She told him quietly. “It is too painful. Even though I am alive, they can not see me. To them, I am a ghost completely.”

“I wish you had told me about this,” Killian mentioned. He reached forward, his hand touching hers. It wasn’t cold. Not in the least. “God, do you have any idea what I would have done if I had known? I would have planned the day! Taken you out. Showed you everything.”

Emmeline felt horrible for not finding him earlier. She only had one day to do everything she wanted to and it wasn’t like she could just go to his school and find him. “I am sorry, Killian. I do not understand why you are the only one who can see me. Strange magic this.”

“My mum didn’t believe in magic. She believed in people. In love. She thought that was the strongest force in the universe.”

Killian rarely mentioned his mother, but Emmeline knew how sore of a subject it was. While his father had abandoned them, it was his mother who died slowly and tragically. 

“I wish you had told me.” He whispered once more.

Killian leaned forward then, coming across the table to her. He never reached her, however. Before he could, Emmeline was back in her bedroom in her summer home. All Hallows Eve was over. 

It would be a very, very long year. 

XX

Emmeline could feel a charge after All Hallows Eve. A change in Killian and in herself. While they didn’t speak of what happened, Emma couldn’t help but wonder if Killian was going to kiss her then in the diner. 

She had never been kissed before. Being a royal, it was expected of her to marry someone of the same status. She had yet to begun her courting when she died, so there had been no careless flirting or hidden kisses with anybody. There was no man she thought of in that way. Not until Killian came along. 

She was sad when he and his brother decided to return to their homeland, though he promised to return. Emmeline used that time to think over a few things. 

She always thought the life she had now, where she was human for one day and still unable to see her parents was the cruelest trick of all, but alas, this was worse. Falling in love with a mortal, who continued to grow and age while she remained exactly the same . . . that was the peak of the witches curse. 

Emmeline spent her alone time going over reasons why she and Killian could never truly be together. One mortal day was just too much for them to bear. It wasn’t enough for either of them. Killian deserved a chance to be with someone who he could touch every single day. Not some spirit who lingered in the background.

She planned on telling him all of this when he returned. Of course, the moment he returned, she fell back into the same old routine. Listening to him speak, taking in his gorgeous face and accent and voice. 

She was sad when he mentioned he had danced with another girl and wanted to use that as leverage and reason, but the words never came out. Killian just spits out his own feelings, expressing how much he missed her and thought of her. He bought her a swan keychain, something that meant the world to her since it was her favorite animal and a gift from the heart. 

Emmeline hated herself then, as she realized that she would never be able to fully give up this man. Not now. Not ever. 

XX

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned to months, Emmeline tried her best to keep Killian focused on moving on with his future. He was so smart and talented, she didn’t want him to just waste his life away just so he could stay in the same old house. He had no desire to go to university, though she pushed for him to at least try.

It was obvious he was trying to distract her, mentioning this and that, everything he had planned for the next following years. He wanted to stay with her, in this house, for as long as he lived. It made Emmeline's stomach twist up and down. He deserved so much better than having to wait for one day of the year to be with her. 

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Emmeline knew he was trying to make good on this promise. He would draw her endlessly, wanting to show off her beauty. 

She was the perfect person for it really. During her time, paintings took so long that royal families were raised to be perfectly still for them. Emmeline could sit for hours as he sketched her, creating a perfect masterpiece. 

He was a gifted artist and she didn’t want him to miss out on any opportunities. When the same came for Killian to use that talent, Emmeline did what she had to do and sent in the application to the school. It used a lot of her energy up and he was angry, but when the acceptation letter arrived, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret anything. 

It was the drawing of her that caught the attention of everyone. The one he proudly showed off as his work of art. Without her, he wouldn’t have won the awards and he wouldn’t have been selected to go to the school all the way in Boston. He owed it to her to actually do something and not just become some hermit who lived with his invisible girlfriend. 

He didn’t want to leave, but she pushed and pushed, eventually breaking him. He promised to come back whenever he could. Emmeline accepted this, though secretly she hoped he would find someone else to love and be with. And forget all about her over time. 

He was to leave the day after All Hallows Eve and they promised to spend the whole day together. When midnight came around and she took human form, Killian barely gave her a second before pulling her into him and kissing her deeply. 

It was easy to see what they would be doing that night. Without courting, Emmeline had been left a virgin the day she died. She had no intentions of going after such a thing as the years went by, but if there was any person in her life Emmeline wanted to be intimate with, it was Killian. 

She had heard so many stories from her servants years ago. How it was terribly painful for the women and how it’s their job to just lay there and let the men do all the work. Emmeline knew this was a new world and she was determined for it to be good for both of them. As it turned out, sex could be very good. Almost too good. 

They slept nude, huddled together closely and when she woke, there was a rumbling in her stomach, though it wasn’t food she was after. There was still a lot for them to learn, but they had hours to do it. 

Officially meeting Liam was exciting on its own, though she couldn’t help but hug him. She felt like she was apart of this family even if he was just now meeting her for the first time. Killian took her out and around, spending time with her and showing all his favorite places. It was strange, walking the streets with another hand in her own, but she loved it all the same. 

And she loved him too. With every ounce of her heart. After eating and returning home, they made love until they couldn’t anymore. Emmeline fell asleep on his — their — bed and when she woke, she found him dressed and watching her. She kissed him, wanting to feel him before the hour was up, but he stopped her. 

He tried to explain but couldn’t and instead forced her to dress and leave the house. He took her to the hospital, telling her why he had felt shortly after she fell asleep. Bringing her into one of the rooms, he gestured to the person laying on the bed in a deep slumber. 

It was her. Her in every sense of the word. Same face, same hair, same features. She looked back and forth, completely taken back by the discovery. 

“I can’t believe this,” She muttered aloud. It just didn’t make sense. How was this even possible? How could this be? Emmeline felt like she was losing her mind. Until she realized exactly what this was. “I . . . this is my chance, isn’t it? My soul connected to my body?” 

“Reconnecting?” Killian mimicked. “What, like waking up?” 

She was invisible to the only family she really had. Perhaps it was because while her soul was trapped inside the house, her body laid here. Maybe she wasn’t a ghost after all. Perhaps the witches curse ran deeper than that. 

Emmeline reached forward, touching the hand of the body that laid before her. “I’m so cold. It feels so strange. So . . . right.” Emmeline spun around to face the young man. “Killian, what if this was meant to happen?” 

“What was?” 

“You reuniting me here.” She insisted. “All this time I had no idea. What if this is my chance to move on?” 

“You mean like die?” Killian shook his head rapidly. “No. No way. Emmeline, come on.” 

“I’m already dead, Killian! You’re leaving, Killian.” She reminded him. “My parents don’t even see me as anything other than a body forever in sleep. Once you’re gone, I am going to be alone again. It’s time.” 

“Not, it’s not. You can go back to my place. Stay there.”

“Stay forever? While you go off and live your life?” Emmeline shook her head, stepping forward. “I can’t live in that house forever, Killian. It’s time.”

Killian shook his head viciously. “No. No! If you go, we won’t be together anymore.”

Emmeline laughed darkly, shaking her head at him. “We’re barely together now!” She hissed out. “You can’t live your life loving a ghost, Killian. It’s like falling in love with moonlight! Always seeing, barely feeling. I have to do this.” 

Tears began to build in the young man's eyes. Emmeline hated to see that, knowing very well that this was breaking his heart along with hers. 

“Please…”

“You asked your mother to help me, did you not?” Killian had mentioned visiting his mother’s grave and speaking of Emmeline to her. It was the sweetest thing to her. She knew how close the young man was and for him to ask for help, to ask his own mother to send him a sign, a plea, it was too much for the girl. “Maybe this is her way of doing so?” 

“I can’t lose you.” He whispered desperately. 

“You won’t,” Emmeline swore quietly. She tipped her head forward, their foreheads touching as she sighed out. “You never will. Even if I am not here, I will always be with you. Just like your mother.” 

Killian looked away then, buying time. She knew it was crazy, but she needed to do this. Holding on and keeping Killian locked in a town where he didn’t belong when he had the chance to go out and make it doing what he loved . . . Emmeline couldn’t be selfish like that. She swore to never be some brat who took what she wanted and she would not start now even if it broke her heart. 

“Let me go, Killian.” She whispered to him. 

With tears rolling down his cheeks, the young man looked at her. He bobbed his head, stepping back. “As you wish,”

“I love you.” She whispered, her hand on his cheek, touching him one last time.

Moving away from Killian, Emmeline went to lay down beside the body on the bed. As the clock strikes twelve, she felt herself slowly slipping away until everything else went back. 

XX

And then suddenly, it was white. And bright and loud. 

Emmeline was choking to breathe, with people screaming all around her. She opened her eyes, finding people, doctors, standing over her. They were talking to her and to each other. She was so confused and tired. Her head hurt mostly. She wanted to go back to sleep. 

The doctors tried to explain what happened, but she didn’t understand any of it. Everything was happening so quickly; it was too much for her. 

Her parents were there, having been alerted. Emmeline had very little idea of what happened, but none of that mattered. She was awake and her parents were there for her. It was the sweetest feeling. 

After being in the hospital for who knows how long, Emmeline was allowed to leave a week later. They had done check after check on her, trying to piece together the mysterious puzzle that was her awakening. She was right as rain, or so she was told. She had no memory of the accident, having remembered being with her parents when she hit her head. 

Her parents didn’t care about that, however. They had their daughter home and they could go back to being the family they once were. Emmeline, or Emma as her parents called her, prepared to enroll back in school come January. She was excited, to say the least, though as the days went on she felt like she was missing something. 

It wasn’t until her mother came home with a drawing made by a local boy did things start to piece together. 

It was of someone who looked strongly like her and before she knew it, dreams of kisses shared with a man she didn’t know and long nights of talking began to plague her. She felt like she was going crazy. 

Her parents insisted her mind was trying to piece itself back together again, but Emma didn’t believe it. There had to be something more. There just had to be. 

XX

It was one cold winters night when Emma decided to head to granny’s diner. She was talking up a storm with the waitress, Ruby. She was here on holiday break, having graduated high school a year prior. The girl seemed so familiar to Emma and the two got along swimmingly. 

Remembering her wallet was in the car, Emma slipped out the back door and headed to find it. She bumbled into another patron, pausing when he heard her call. 

“Hey! You dropped your swan.” 

Emma turned back, smiling brightly at the man. He seemed puzzled at first, looking down at the item in his hand.

“Swan?”

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost that.” She reached for the keychain, only to pause when she caught sight of who was exactly it was. For all those nights that she had been dreaming, it was this man here, the owner of the eyes she looked into and the lips she was kissing. 

“You’re Killian Jones, right?” She spoke finally. She knew his name from more than just her dreams, she remembered now. “My mom has one of your pieces in our loft.” 

He seemed surprised by this, his eyes widened further. “Ms. Blanchard bought one?”

Emma bobbed her head slowly. The painting sat in her living room; a prized piece for the Nolan clan. “Yeah. She says the girl in the drawing looked a bit like me.” 

Killian could only bob his own head. “Small world.” He muttered. 

Her hand was still out, waiting anxiously for her keychain. “I’m Emma, by the way.” She introduced herself.

Killian laughed brightly, in a way that made Emma’s heart soar high into the sky. Any doubt of her dreams being something her mind made up was gone and she knew in this moment that the witches curse might have taken her life, but not completely.

True love had a funny way of breaking those things. 

“Emma. It’s nice to meet you.”

Emma bobbed her head. It was nice to meet him. _Again._

 


End file.
